Tonari no Gokuderakun!
by k0ush4fukuj1
Summary: "Kehidupan sekolah Tsuna-pii yang biasa menjadi tak biasa, memang ada apa sih?". . . want to RnR? chap 2 AVAILABLE, chap 3 COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1: A New Guy!

Aku membelalakkan mata, terperanjat menatap keberadaan benda mungil yang tersenyum padaku dengan menampilkan sederetan angka _digital _terpampang jelas didepan penglihatanku.

Jam 7 lewat 16 menit, bukan angka yang kuharapkan.

Aku mulai bergegas melakukan ritual pagi dan sebagainya hingga akhirnya anak2 tangga yang kelihatannya sudah agak rapuh itu rela kusiksa kembali saat aku menuruninya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tsu-kun... kenapa terburu-buru?"

"A-aku terlambat, ibu... _ohayo_!"

"Sarapan du...,"

**.**

BLAM!

**.**

"Ya ampun Tsu-kun... Reborn, tolong berikan _bento_ ini pada Tsu-kun ya." Nana tersenyum.

"Baiklah maman." Jawab Reborn cepat, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan ibu Tsuna yang selalu terlihat manis itu.

**.**

* * *

**K0ush4fukuj1 represented multichap...**

"**Tonari no Gokudera-kun"**

**Adopted KHR chara from Amano Akira-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**RE:MEMBER!**

**.**

**- DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ-**

**.**

**.**

**I'M ALREADY WARN YOU!**

* * *

**.**

Aku terengah-engah begitu memasuki pintu gerbang SMP _Namimori _yang selalu dijaga ketat oleh _prefect_ bengis bernama lengkap Hibari Kyoya, sadis... ya! Kuat... apalagi! Tak ada siswa maupun siswi yang berani melawan kehendaknya, termasuk juga aku.

Dan sekarang dia tengah membuatku panik, keringat deras mengguyur dahi dan leherku karena pasalnya ketua komite yang menurutku mengerikan itu sedang menatap setiap gerak-gerikku dengan mata elangnya.

**.**

GLEK!

**.**

Bahkan menelan ludah pun rasanya seperti menelan batu besar yang harus memasuki lorong kecil. Ya ampun, kapan tatapannya itu teralih dariku?

"Yo Tsuna! Kenapa hari ini nggak semangat?"

Yamamoto Takeshi, sang bintang _baseball_ di _Namimori_ lagi-lagi berhasil membuatku terkejut dengan sapaan riangnya.

Lengan kirinya memeluk tengkukku sambil tersenyum dan dia berhasil membuat Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya dariku untuk menemukan mangsa empuk lainnya.

Syukurlah Yamamoto, kau menyelamatkan hidupku lagi... aku sungguh-sungguh berhutang budi padamu! (oke, Tsuna-_pii_ mulai lebay! *jitak diri sendiri*)

"Yamamoto-kun tumben berangkat awal?"

"Ahahahaha, tadi sekalian bantu _otou-san_ angkut beberapa boks ikan."

"SAWADAAAAA!"

Oh sial! Aku lupa bahwa setiap pagi, calon kakak-ipar(?) sudah setia menanti di balik pintu gerbang SMP _Namimori_.

Aku menatap langsung padanya dan dibalas dengan kepalan tangannya yang penuh balutan perban seakan dia selalu terluka setiap hari, maklum ketua _Club_ _Boxing_.

Sasagawa Ryohei namanya, kakak dari Kyoko, gadis teman sekelas yang jarang kuajak ngobrol tapi aku menyukainya.

Kebiasaannya memanggil namaku dengan intonasi unik itu yang membuatnya terlihat sangat bersemangat dan enerjik, Yamamoto hampir setipe dengannya.

"Sawada! Ayo ikut _club_-ku! Ayo kita jadikan badan kita sehat dengan _extreme_!"

Aku hanya tersenyum dengan mimik muka aneh, malu? Sangat! Kenapa hanya aku yang diajaknya? Kenapa Yamamoto tidak? Jawabannya hanya satu... karena aku tak masuk _club_ manapun yang menawarkan kehebatan mereka masing-masing saat penerimaan siswa/siswi baru waktu itu sementara Yamamoto sudah masuk jadi anggota _reguler_ tim _baseball_ di sekolah.

"Ma-maaf _onii-chan_, lain kali saja, kapan-kapan!"

"Baiklah! Akan kutunggu _to the extreme_!"

"Tsuna, yakin nih?"

"A-apanya?"

"_Club Boxing_... apa nggak lebih baik masuk _Club_ seni lukis?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Yamamoto yang segera disambut dengan senyuman lebarnya yang khas.

Seni lukis? Yang benar saja... menciptakan lukisan ruang dengan garis proporsional saja aku tak mampu, apalagi melukis sesuatu yang menghebohkan macam _Monalisa_.

"Tsuna, mikirin apa?" Yamamoto terlihat cemas.

"Ah... ti-tidak... tidak ada." Jawabku singkat.

Seperti biasanya, Yamamoto kemudian menggiringku ke koridor sekolah yang cukup sepi hingga bisa mencium bibirku sepuas hatinya.

Lumatan itu tak hanya bertahan dalam detik tapi juga menit, dan tangannya mulai meraih pipiku untuk menahan supaya aku tak melepaskan _daily reward_ darinya sebagai status "pacar" yang hampir genap 2 bulan.

"Yam... mmmhhnm... Yamamoto... mmhph... kun...,"

"Hn~?" Yamamoto melepaskan ciumannya dariku.

"Ka-kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana? Kalau Hibari-_san_ melihatnya bagaimana?"

Yamamoto menepuk pundakku sekali, dia sama sekali tak menjawab dengan kata-kata, cukup hanya senyuman manis yang bisa membuat jantung ini berdebar-debar terus-menerus tanpa henti dan dia melanjutkan kembali _kiss_ yang sempat tertunda itu dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, berusaha mencari pasangannya dan mengajaknya menari tarian _waltz_ yang lama kelamaan menjadi tarian _cha-cha_.

Itu artinya dia menjawab tidak akan sebagai hasil pertanyaan yang tadi kulontarkan padanya.

Yamamoto semakin gesit memojokkanku ke dinding koridor yang memelukku dalam kedinginan, namun semua itu tak berarti apa-apa. Rasa dinginnya terkalahkan oleh kehangatan cinta teman sekelas sekaligus pacarku itu.

Di tengah-tengah suasana romantis itu, mataku menangkap sebuah sosok di ujung koridor tengah menatap perbuatan kami dengan mata _green-dia*_ miliknya seolah dia baru saja menyaksikan sesuatu yang spektakuler.

Siapa dia?

Anak baru? Karena aku belum pernah melihatnya disekitar _Namimori_.

Tapi saat aku berkedip, orang itu menghilang dan bel masuk berbunyi nyaring.

Membuat Yamamoto melepaskan perbuatan _ecchi_nya padaku, kemudian berjalan disampingku untuk masuk ke kelas.

**.**

**. . .**

* * *

**.**

"Apa ada yang perlu ditanyakan? Apa kalian sudah mengerti?"

"TIDAK ADA _SENSEI_!"

Jawaban sontak nan kompak anak-anak di kelasku membuat G-_sensei_ membuat wajah datar, atau memang beliau berwajah datar? Itu masih suatu misteri Illahi(?).

"Kalian ini... tolong perhatikan sedikit _sensei_ kalian yang tampan ini dong."

**.**

BHUU!

**.**

Tingkat kemasaman raut wajah G bertambah 13%, kenapa harus 13%? Karena angka 13 adalah angka keberuntungan _author_. (oke! Saya semakin ngaco gara-gara galau! *dijitak _typer_*)

Akan tetapi, G tetaplah G... seorang guru separuh baya yang memang sangatlah tampan dibalik _tattoo_nya yang cukup lumayan artistik itu, sampai-sampai diam-diam aku mengaguminya sebagai seorang _sensei_ bermasalah.

_But, well_... EGP!?

"Oke, tenang semuanya... hari ini ada kabar gembira buat kalian." Celetuk G.

"Kabar gembira?" _koor_ siswa-siswi di kelasku, kecuali aku dan Yamamoto yang sedang sibuk menahan matanya agar tak tertutup kelopak mata alias tidur.

G tampak bersemangat, mengingat akhirnya perhatian murid-murid kelasnya memperhatikan dirinya.

"G-_sensei_, ayo bilang!" salah satu siswa penasaran, diikuti anggukan yang lain.

"Dengar baik-baik... tadi Kepsek bilang akan ada murid baru."

"Murid baru?" semua yang ada di kelas saling berpandangan.

"Namanya... tadi siapa ya namanya? Ah ya! Gokudera Hayato-_kun_."

G cepat-cepat membukakan pintu, dan mataku tak pernah lepas dari semua gerak-geriknya sementara Yamamoto sudah asyik terlelap dalam dunianya sendiri.

Siapa dia?

Jangan-jangan orang asing yang tadi aku lihat di ujung lorong koridor? Dan ternyata memang benar dugaanku kalau dia yang sekarang tengah melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas, adalah orang yang sama dengan si pemilik mata _green-dia_ di koridor.

"Nah ini dia Gokudera Hayato-_kun_. Murid baru disini. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

"_Ohayo_. Nama Gokudera Hayato, baru pindah kesini kemarin. _Yoroshiku_!"

Seluruh isi kelas ber-_sweatdrop_ ria, pasalnya mereka bingung dengan sikap siswa bernama kecil Hayato itu.

"_Ano_~ G-_sensei_, apakah Gokudera-_kun_ adik G-_sensei_?" ujuar Kyoko tiba-tiba.

Benar!

Aku baru sadar akan hal itu, mungkin semuanya juga berpikir tentang hal yang sama pula.

Tapi aku tak mau ambil pusing, yang penting sekarang bagaimana caranya agar siswa baru itu membungkam mulutnya dan tak mengatakan kepada siapapun mengenai kejadian antara aku dengan Yamamoto.

"Semirip itukah? Dandanan _style_ gaya rambut _maybe_." G mulai narsis.

"_Sensei_, saya boleh duduk sekarang?" pinta Gokudera.

"Ah ya! Disebelah Sawada saja ya, itu... yang rambutnya jabrik tapi muka imut."

WTH!

Aku terpaksa mengacungkan jari dan Gokudera mulai berjalan gontai ke arahku.

Yamamoto masih saja tertidur, kenapa G-_sensei_ tak tahu soal ini? Andai Yamamoto terbangun tadi, pasti suara tertawanya sudah membahana karena menertawakan kekonyolan _sensei_.

"Oh... jadi kau Sawada Tsunayoshi?" ucap Gokudera setelah duduk.

"Eh? I-iya..."

"Temanmu hebat juga ya tadi."

"Ma-maksudmu apa?" balasku dengan lirih.

Gokudera tersenyum, dan senyuman itu pertanda sesuatu yang buruk bagiku.

Oh _kamisama_, tolong bantu bungkam mulut anak baru ini!

**.**

* * *

**Entah bagaimana kisah ini terjalin(?) seperti benang. . .**

_**But well**_**. . . semoga yang suka langsung _review_ dan yang ga' suka langsung kasih _flame_ ^^  
Oh iya, maaph banget baru nongol setelah hiatus sekian lama, sibuk di FB (HAPHA?)**

**_Gomen ne_ kalo ada banyak kejanggalan disini, apapun bentuknya. . . #plak  
**

**Oh iya, _chap_ kedua nyusul ya. . . mungkin beberapa abad(?) lagi ^^**

**Ada ide? #diinjek _typer_**


	2. Chapter 2: More Trouble!

_Last chap_:

Gokudera tersenyum, dan senyuman itu pertanda sesuatu yang buruk bagiku.

Oh _kamisama_, tolong bantu bungkam mulut anak baru ini!

* * *

**.**

Aku berjalan bersama Yamamoto menuju ke kantin, maklum isi perut minta diisi karena mereka sudah membentuk _boyband_ dan _girlband_ yang tengah duet bersama hingga mengguncang seluruh sistem pencernaan. Lesu, memikirkan kenyataan bahwa kini ada seseorang yang lebih mengerikan dibanding Hibari Kyoya yang bengis.

"Tsuna, mikirin apa sih?" lagi-lagi Yamamoto terlihat cemas.

"Eh? Ti-tidak... tidak ada." Jawaban yang sama. Bohong.

"_Ciaossu_! _Dame_-Tsuna... Yamamoto...!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seonggok makhluk kaktus(?) _chibi_ sedang tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sesuatu yang dilapisi kain serbet bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna _pink_. (kenapa harus warna itu? Karena warna _pink_ adalah warna yang paling dibenci _author_ tapi terlihat manis untuk Tsuna! #apa maksudnya itu? *diitak _typer_ lagi deh!*)

"Re-Reborn!? Kenapa kau muncul dalam wujud ini lagi?"

"Ahahaha... sudah lama juga ya anda tidak menampilkan wujud yang ini?"

Reborn berdeham-ria.

Dia terpaksa memunculkan wujud _Arcobaleno_nya kembali dikarenakan alasan dia pasti akan diajak bertarung lagi oleh Hibari dan Alaude yang notabene keduanya adalah pasangan kakak-beradik paling angker se-_Namimori_ kalau Reborn berada dalam wujud _adult_nya.

Reborn cepat-cepat memasang wajah tersenyum kepadaku dan Yamamoto.

"Ayo cepat ambil, kalau tidak... akan kutembak kau dengan _Dying-Will Bullet_!"

"HIIIIIEEY~ ba-ba-baik!" aku segera mengambil _bento_ dari tangan Reborn.

"Maa... Maa... anda jangan sekasar itu pada Tsuna."

"Aku tidak pernah kasar pada anak didikku, tapi kejam pada mereka. Sudah dulu!"

Reborn menghilang di balik tembok koridor sekolah, sementara Yamamoto menunjukkan senyuman begonya dan _sweatdrop_ yang tadi muncul satu di dahiku menjadi gerimis menutupi wajah.

Reborn, apa salahku?

**.**

* * *

**K0ush4fukuj1 represented multichap...**

"**Tonari no Gokudera-kun"**

**Adopted KHR chara from Amano Akira-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**RE:MEMBER!**

**.**

**- DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ-**

**.**

**.**

**I'M ALREADY WARN YOU!**

* * *

**.**

Aku menemukannya!

Entah kenapa mataku selalu mendapatkan sosoknya yang terlihat berbeda itu diantara yang lain.

Warna rambut putih keperakannya yang indah, mata _green-dia_nya yang berkilau, serta kacamatanya yang membuatnya elegan sekaligus melindungi kedua bola matanya itulah alasan kenapa dia terlihat berbeda.

"Tsuna-_nii_, kenapa melihat ke arah Gokudera-_nii_ terus?"

Terlonjak kaget, aku segera menoleh ke arah kiri.

"Fuuta? Sedang apa disini? Sama siapa?"

"Tadi Fuuta sedang mencari Basil-_nii_ untuk melaporkan sesuatu yang rahasia, tapi... kenapa Basil-_nii_ tidak ada?"

"Basil? Oh tadi rasanya aku melihatnya gemetaran di ruang _Club Boxing_, ahahaha."

"A-apa?"

Aku segera menggandeng Fuuta dan melesat menuju ke ruang _Club Boxing_ diikuti oleh Yamamoto dan disana memang terlihat Basil di dalam _ring_ sedang gemetar tanpa henti, kedua tangannya sudah terbalut sarung tinju berwarna biru.  
"_O-oniichan_, hentikan!" tanpa sadar aku mencegah Ryohei.

"OOO SAWADAAAA~~ kau datang rupanya Sawada! Ayo kita bertarung _to the extreme_!"

"HIIIIIIIEEY~ bu-bukan... a-aku mau menjemput Basil, ada urusan penting _oniichan_."

"Ahahahaha... dia dicari Fuuta, _senpai_." Yamamoto ikut menjelaskan.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Ryohei melepaskan Basil. Anak berambut pirang itu berjalan lemas ke arahku dan yang lain kemudian Fuuta memeluk tubuhnya seakan tak mau kehilangan dirinya. Lagi-lagi Yamamoto hanya tertawa dan aku bernafas dengan helaan lega. Ryohei menggapitkan kedua lengannya ke pembatas _ring_, dia memanggil namaku.

"Oii~ Sawada! Lain kali kita bertanding ya, _by one to the extreme_!"

**.**

GLEK!

**.**

Aku menelan ludah. Berat. Haruskah kujawab "tidak mau?" dengan ketus? Tapi itu bukan gayaku dan terlebih aku menyukai adiknya meski aku sudah berpacaran dengan Yamamoto, bagaimana ini?

"A-ah... kapan-kapan saja _oniichan_."

"Tsuna-_san_, _arigato_!" Basil tersenyum lemah padaku dan aku mengangguk padanya.

"Tsuna-_nii_, _arigato_!"

"Sudah dulu _senpai_, terimakasih atas waktunya! Ahahaha!"

Ryohei melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda kami boleh pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu, dan kami bergegas pergi sebelum kakak Kyoko berubah pikiran dan mengajak aku _duel_ tinju dengannya? Bisa-bisa aku mati konyol di depannya.

"Ne~ ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi Tsuna-_nii_ memandangi Gokudera -_nii_ terus?"

"Eh? I-itu... itu...,"

"Kau suka padaku, _Juudaime_?"

Suara ini...

Tak salah lagi, Gokudera Hayato tengah berdiri di belakang Yamamoto sekarang. Anak baru itu menunjukkan senyuman mengerikan yang sama sewaktu di kelas tadi. Dan anehnya, kenapa dia tahu soal pemanggilan nama _JU-U-DA-I-ME_ yang hanya diketahui oleh aku dan Reborn? Apa dia juga anak didiknya?

"HIIIIIEEY~~ ti-tidak! Bu-bukan itu, tapi kau terlihat berbeda." Ujarku sekenanya.

"Ahahahaha, jelas dia berbeda... dia kan dari Itali." Celetuk Yamamoto.

"EEEEEHH~? I-Itali?"

"Gokudera hayato, tumbuh besar di lingkungan keluarga mafia Itali, ibu kandungnya sudah meninggal dan akhirnya dia tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya dan kakak perempuan dari satu ayah yang sama."

"Eh?"

"DIAM KAU! JANGAN BACA ORANG LAIN!"

Mata Fuuta berkaca-kaca, dia bersembunyi di balik tubuh Basil yang agak besar darinya. Aku tahu Fuuta tak sengaja membaca karakter Gokudera, dan itu bukan keinginannya. Terlalu dibuat-buat kalau marah tanpa sebab, apalagi sama anak kecil bukan?

Aku mengarahkan telunjuk ke dada Gokudera lalu membuat wajah tak senang di hadapannya.

"K-kau! Fuuta itu masih kecil, ja-jangan bentak dia!"

"_Juudaime_, kenapa kau membelanya?"

"Maa... maa... sudahlah, jangan bertengkar." Yamamoto mencoba melerai.

"DIAM KAU, _BASEBALL_ MANIAK!"

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka _baseball_? Sering lihat ya?" muka bloon Yamamoto muncul.

"Aku baru datang kemarin, _YAKYUU-BAKA_!"

Entah kenapa disela-sela adu mulut Yamamoto dan Gokudera, Fuuta dan basil menyempatkan diri berpamitan padaku kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga di lorong koridor.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah memandangi keduanya tanpa memisahkan mereka satu sama lain, tapi aku tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang dengan aura ungu dan bermata _onyx_ yang menakutkan berdiri kurang lebih 5 meter dari kakiku berada.

Lama-kelamaan bulu kudukku merinding, jangan-jangan...

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini? Mengganggu kenyamanan _Namimori_, hm?"

**.**

AAAAAA~!

**.**

Itu dia... itu dia!

Sang _skylark_ eh _prefect_ bengis yang bernama Hibari Kyoya itu benar-benar berdiri dibelakangku, seram? Iya... bikin takut? _So_ pasti! Tapi dia sebenarnya hanyalah melakukan tugasnya sebagai ketua komite keamanan di sekolah _Namimori_ ini, bisa jadi alasan lainnya adalah... ingin ketenangan?

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seolah aku hantu, hm? Mau ku-_kamikorosu_?"

"Heh bodoh! Tidak lihat kami sedang berdebat?" sambar Gokudera cepat.

**.**

DUAR!

**.**

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, aku cepat-cepat menarik tangan Gokudera lalu menutup mulutnya yang asal bicara itu. Wajahku pucat pasi, keringat dingin bercucuran. Lalu mulai melirik Yamamoto untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu, sejauh mungkin, selama padangan Hibari tak lagi terasa menusuk tapi...

"Maa... maa... tenanglah Hibari, kami hanya sedang membicarakan _baseball_."

"I-iya... mereka berdua membicarakan _baseball_...,"

_Tonfa_ yang tadinya hampir terangkat tinggi, kini bersarang kembali ke balik jubah komite miliknya. Syukurlah yang sedang ronda(?) keliling kali ini Hibari, kalau bertemu dengan Alaude-_san_ bisa-bisa tangan diborgol lalu kuncinya dibuang entah kemana. Meskipun begitu, keduanya tetaplah mengerikan.

"Begitu, hm?"

Aku mengangguk, Yamamoto tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Dan Gokudera menjilat telapak tanganku yang sedang membungkam mulutnya dengan agresif.

"H-HIIIIIIEEY~~!"

Sesegera mungkin aku melepaskan tanganku dari mulut anak baru itu dan mulai mengibaskan tangan secepat mungkin. Gokudera tertawa lepas melihat tingkahku yang dirasanya sangat lucu.

"_Juudaime_ lucu! Dan kau orang aneh... jangan ganggu _Juudaime_ atau akan kuledakkan kau hingga berkeping-keping! Aku serius!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil aneh, hm? _Kamikorosu_!"

"Maju sini kalau berani!"

"Ahahahaha... menarik."

"Kau juga akan kuledakkan, _Yakyuu-baka_!"

Ah... Lagi-lagi hal tak diinginkan terjadi... Dan aku selalu ada ditengah-tengahnya! Menyebalkan!

Oh _kamisama_... aku harus bagaimana?

* * *

**Ahee~ akhirnya dengan doa tulus(?) saya dapat menyelesaikan chap kedua ini... *terharu***

**Dan seperti biasanya, chap ketiga nyusul lagi ya... dalam hitungan abad(?) lagi ^^'**

**Apdet chap kedua menurut saya yang paling cepet, biasanya apdet butuh waktu beberapa minggu... ini cuma hari *bangga***

**Oh iya, terimakasih buat Azriel 1827 dan Okki-chan yang rela membaca fic gaje saya ini, tehee~ *tebar love-love*  
#dibom Gokudera, ditembak Reborn+Xanxus, ditebas _katana_ Yamamoto+Squalo, di_tonfa_ Hibari, dan ditusuk _trident_ Mukuro+Chrome**

**Ada ide? #diinjek _typer_ 2x**


End file.
